Sinfully Beautiful
by Dragenruler
Summary: /ByaSana\\ "I've promised to protect you no matter what. I won't let anything happen to you." He knew it was useless to speak, knowing she did not understand him but it comforted him. He would not be able to keep his promise. Aizen wanted her dead and Byakuya knew nothing would stop him from achieving that goal.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

_**R&R**_

_Enjoy… _

**A/N:**Please excuse any mistakes, English _**isn't**_my first language.

* * *

**Sinfully Beautiful**

**Prologue**

_Written by Dragenruler_

* * *

His head was throbbing, tormenting him immensely. The dull ache has been bothering him the whole evening, refusing to disappear even after several different medications. He sighed, his taut body rested against the leather chair in his office. It was of no use! The aching in his head has spread towards his body, leaving him exhausted.

His piercing gaze travelled towards the incomplete paperwork on his desk, it needed to be read, signed and completed before tomorrow. It would be another night filled with work and no rest, making him grimace at the thought. He worked his life away, most of his youth and twenties were spent bettering him and now that he was at the top, everything only seemed to worsen by the days.

Byakuya hand swiftly moved towards the papers, silently dreading the night to come. It was already past twilight and he could only imagine how enchanting the sky looked. He could not lie; it's been a while since he appreciated his surroundings. Byakuya could barely make out the beautiful blue tangling into the yellow of the day, creating an alluring purple, almost amethyst in colour.

The night sky was even more beautiful at his home in the country, the house his deceased parents had left him. It was empty and filled with unpleasant memories, he could not live there. It was easier to rent an apartment in the city, closer towards his work. It was small and adequate for him and only him.

He quickly flipped the folder open; the small picture that sat on top of the documents taunted him. It was the face of the man that unsettled him. He was the reason why Byakuya had spent many agitated night investigating and researching. That one man was why Byakuya looked older than his age and worse than a cancer-stricken patient.

_Aizen Sōsuke. _

He had spent many sleepless nights searching for evidence on his heinous acts. Life would be good once this _man _was put behind bars and for the past three years the assignment of his arrest had been given to Byakuya Kuchiki. It was a simple task that seemed unreachable after the first year of trying to pin hundreds of gruesome acts on him.

A task that was given to his division and he the Captain, who had received honours from the Royal bloodline of Japan, could not find any information on that man. His subordinates had already lost faith in his capture, but Byakuya refused to accept that Aizen was unattainable. He was given a job to do and he would do it even if it killed him and it did not seem long before it would.

A soft tap echoed throughout his office, alerting Byakuya. His body stiffened more as he quickly glanced towards the door. A frown adorned his face as he sighed softly, praying that it was not his second in command. Abarai has been pestering him the whole week about unimportant facts and Byakuya was close to abolishing the foolish man.

Quickly flipping the folder shut, he turned towards the sliding door. It was not long before it slid open to reveal an old colleague and another Captain; Jūshirō Ukitake. Byakuya mentally sighed, relieved to see a face besides Abarai's. He nodded his head swiftly, wanting to get this over with quickly so that he could return his focus back towards his unending work.

He must've looked like a wreck, Byakuya mused when he saw the stare he was receiving before the gentle man smiled at him. "Kuchiki-san!" The sick man rasped, slowly walking into the office and sliding the door behind him closed. "We've gotten a breakthrough with the Aizen case!" Byakuya snapped his head towards Ukitake, his eyes slightly widen at the thought that he might actually sleep tonight.

"Majide? What happened?" He was surprised, there had been no progress in the case for months and now, suddenly, there was something that could help them rid the world of a Yakuza boss. He did not dare to hope for much; with Aizen every piece of information was delicate. He would not let that man slip through his fingers again.

"Shōnin! He left a witness for us." Ukitake's smile grew, folding his arms as he glanced towards the thin door. "The witness saw everything, we do not know what she knows yet with her problem, but it must be big if he wants the witness dead."

"Dead?" Byakuya asked softly, his eyes travelled towards the door that Ukitake was looking at. Something was behind his door, it was probably the witness. He sighed, this night was busy enough and now he had to take care of a witness. A poor fool that would probably need protection, he could easily place Abarai on it.

"He placed a bomb in her home, lucky a robber tried to break in and set the bomb off. If you can protect her and get her to confess on the events she saw and get her to stand in court against Aizen, you could put him away for good." Ukitake swiftly moved towards the door again, hoping that the young girl was still outside waiting for him.

Byakuya lolled his head to the side, rolling his eyes and sighed again. The ache in his head growing more painful, Ukitake did not understand that the witness could simply be a fraud? It had happened to him before and he was not in the mood to sit with such a problem this late at night.

He did not want to believe that this might be it, that it could be the one he had been waiting for. It seemed too good to be true. "Ukitake, you must-." He was cut off by the sliding door, a short petite girl walked into his office, her head hung low as she hid her face behind her hair, shielding herself from everything.

Her body language screamed that she was uncomfortable and did not know how to handle the situation she was in. She was scared and did not understand what was happening. Ukitake must not have explained it to her and he was dumping the job of helping this young girl onto him.

He could not help but smirk; this girl seemed timid, innocent with a virgin figure. Someone who looked that angelic could possible not witness a scene of Aizen's doing. It was impossible. She was another fraud, someone he could simply push onto Abarai to take care of. He had no time for silly situations from unworthy people, not when he had a job to do.

"Kuchiki-san, this is Takahashi Hisana." His smile was sickly sweet, making Byakuya scowl at the hidden joke that he did not understand yet. The young girl sluggishly lifted her head; her long dark tresses gentle cradled the skin of her face. A single lock fell across her face, almost identical to his, but hers frayed at the tip enhancing her eyes.

She was completely out of focus with the events happening in the room, Byakuya could tell. Her face twisted in confusion and she was frowning softly, her body trembling from uncertainty. Her eyes roamed around his empty and cold office, taking in her surroundings smiling softy as she looked back at him.

Byakuya froze, coldly staring at the young girl before him. Those eyes were the same colour of the break of dusk, the same swirling colour purple that haunted him at his home. It made his breath stop. His heart raced, but it could've been a simple illusion his body placed on him. This girl, a useless problem that might sit between him and Aizen, bewitched him.

It was a disgraceful emotion from something that he was going to use to get his why.

* * *

This young girl had barely spoken a word to him since they had met. Those captivating eyes of hers held nothing but fear and innocence and Byakuya found himself wanting to protect and corrupt her at the same time. It made the spinning in his head worse, his thoughts making his stomach churn.

He had just met the girl, a few hours ago and she had not yet spoken to him and he already wanted to consume everything of her. She must've been on of Aizen's whores, here to play with him again like last time. He grimaced at the thought, because surely it was already working. This girl had already confused him beyond his control.

That long modest-looking dress did nothing to conceal her small figure from him. He could see everything without her knowledge and somehow it made him want to smile. Her skin was milky-coloured white, her hair as black as the night with kissable lips. She was more beautiful in his apartment than she was in his office.

It felt like she belonged in the same house as him. Byakuya frowned, what was he thinking? He was here to protect her, keep her from Aizen's reach and get her to confess on what she saw. She would never be anything more than a simple witness to him, someone who might play a big role in the capture of Aizen.

There was no future for them.

He looked back towards the young girl. She was innocently sitting on his couch a cup of tea in her hands as she stared into the emptiness of his apartment. Byakuya knew his place lacked any form of comfort or warmth, it was unneeded and he spent more time at work than home. This was just a place to sleep and eat no need to decorate it with unwanted things that would distract him.

The apartment probably made her feel unwelcome and Byakuya could not blame her. It sometimes made him uncomfortable as well. He sighed softly, loosening his tie before he roamed his hefty fingers through his hair, the freedom of his locks were welcoming. He glanced back towards her, quickly moving to stand in front of her. They needed to talk, she needed to talk and then get put into the witness protection program if Aizen really wanted her life.

She was extremely fragile looking, thin and short. Byakuya could not help but think on how easy he could dominate her, take her and simply have his way with her. It would be too easy, it made him sigh again, these thoughts were getting him no were. Truth, he had not been with the company of a woman in a while but he desperately needed to control his urges.

"Anata wa watashi ni hanashi o suru hitsuyō ga arimasu." He murmured, breaking her nerving stare from the emptiness. His cold gaze pierced through her beautiful eyes, trying to search her pure soul. "If you truly witnessed something that could put Aizen behind bars you need to speak now, that I can protect you."

Byakuya frowned at her confused expression, her eyes glued to his mouth as she tried to word something. Did she not understand simple Japanese? If so, what was she doing in Japan? He quickly moved back towards the small kitchen, abruptly leaving her to her own thoughts again as he tried to hold his temper.

Was that young girl ignoring him on purpose? Had he done something to offend her in any way on their trip towards his apartment? He needed saké desperately, if only to ease the growing pain in his forehead. This young girl was trouble, Byakuya thought sourly, ignoring him and ignoring his helping hand.

Who was she to refuse him? He was the only one that could help her; Byakuya should've just given her to Abarai when he had the chance. Now he was stuck with a girl who apparently refused to answer him. Didn't this girl want to be helped?

He glanced over his shoulder back towards the young girl, her big amethyst-coloured eyes staring straight at him as she frowned, confusion still written across her face. Byakuya quickly grabbed onto the saké bottle and two cups swiftly curved his body back towards the girl as he made his way towards her.

Hisana lifted her hands and rapidly shook her arms and head as she looked at the saké bottle that he held. A soft sigh escaped from her lips and she looked sad for a moment before smiling up at Byakuya. He swiftly moved to sit next to her, pouring him a cup of the alcohol he desperately needed. "You certain you don't want any? It's an expensive brand."

She frowned again, her gaze travelling back towards his lips as her face twisted in confusion. Byakuya scowled, it could only happen to him. Someone who just might be a key witness to something that could put Aizen away did not understand a word of what he was saying. He was not in the mood for games.

He was tired, angry and stressed. He did not need a confused and scared little girl to make his life more miserable. "You do understand me?" He asked curtly, not wanting to beat around the bush anymore. This girl had to start answering to his questions soon or else he would have to arrest her for toying with him. He had the power and knew he could misuse it to his will.

He slowly sipped at the delicious taste; it burned his throat and made him groan in acceptance. It was something he needed, something he barely did, but it helped him relax a little. He was still angry and tired, but a little more relaxed now that he had some form of alcohol roaming through his bloodstream.

Byakuya closed his eyes tightly, letting his head fall against the back of the couch as he calmly spoke. "Listen, you are simply wasting both of our time. If you don't care about the information or that Aizen wants you dead, you can leave my home now." He knew he was being bitter, but he was tired of endless games.

His whole life was already a game he could not escape from, why would he irritate himself more by playing this absurd type of game with her? He sluggishly opened his eyes and glanced towards her; she had her hands lifted and was doing something with her fingers that he could not understand. Was this girl lethargic?

He scoffed at the thought, and he wanted to corrupt an imbecile. How common of him. She was good-looking but held not brain function. He could not waste his time with such a girl; he should just kick her out of his home and get it over with. Ukitake obviously had the wrong girl handed to him.

His gaze shone with confusion as the girls trembling hands moved fast and uneven before abruptly stopping as she stared at him. She frowned and sighed softly, she sound that came from her mouth almost made him laugh. This girl could not even sigh properly.

She opened her mouth, wanting to speak but not knowing how to say what she wanted to. Another weird sound came from her lips, making him smile as he tried to hide his laughter. She was too busy focussing on what to say to notice his mocking smile. She quickly twisted her body towards him, her hands folding onto her lap.

"Deaf." She could barely pronounce the word; her voice was sloppy and piercingly high but Byakuya understood her. His eyes widen slightly and he quickly lifted his head, placing the cup onto the small table in front of him and he suddenly felt extremely disgusted with himself. He was just mocking her, thinking on how stupid she must be!

His heart was pounding against his chest, the dull ache in his head disappearing as his head cleared. All of his thoughts of her before now were erased from his memory as he stared at the young girl with pity, he should not drink anymore. If this was how he was reacting to people who were less fortunate than him, somebody he needed to help, he needed to stop drinking and take a long vacation after this.

Her face was twisted in confusion again, probably thinking he did not understand her. She sluggishly lifted her hands again, slowly signing something he certainly did not understand. He shook his head, knowing speaking was not helping them communicating since she could probably not read his lips.

"I'm deaf!" She tried to say again, but her words were sloppier and Byakuya could barely make it out. This was going to be a bigger problem than he first thought.

* * *

Majide – Really?

Shōnin – A witness!

Anata wa watashi ni hanashi o suru hitsuyō ga arimasu. – You need to talk to me.

**A/N:** Shortest chapter I've ever written for any story. I know starting a new ByaSana fic while still busy with my other one is not a good thing, but I just had this idea and this is probably going to be a long fic! Longer than seven chapters (I hope). I might rewrite this chapter later. It's too short at the moment.

I really hope you enjoyed reading it so far and I hope you'll continue to read to the end. If you enjoyed this, please take a look at my other ByaSana fic : Castigation. It's my pride and joy!

I would love to hear your thoughts on this story, is it good or bad? Should I continue! (Name might change, trouble naming this fic.)

_**R&R**_!

_**Dragenruler**_


End file.
